The King Wars
by Sophia Martin
Summary: It would be a war over a girl, the King of Faerie versus The Trickster King.        Oh, it would be the King Wars alright.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hullo everybody, Sofia Martin here, this is the debut of The King Wars, which I hope you all enjoy.

Now, this is like a prologue, an introduction, the chapter before the first chapter.

There's really not much to say other than that, so enjoy yourself and I hope you like it!

_The King Wars_

Chapter One

"We're going to be out here _forever_…" Puck whined as he dragged the rake across the grass on the Grimm lawn, it was a bright, chilly fall day in Ferry port Landing, and Puck and Sabrina were stuck with raking the leaves.

"Oh, quit whining, you haven't even moved for the past hour." Sabrina snapped as she made her ninth pile of leaves, she set her rake on the ground and leaned into it.

Puck eyed her hard work and snorted. "Workaholic," he muttered under his breath.

But then his eyes moved to Sabrina, and how curvy she looked in the sweater she was wearing, and how her eyes popped and her hair looked so soft and wavy in the wind. Her lips looked soft too, and, oh, how he wanted to see just how soft they were-

"Puck, snap out of it, we'll get absolutely _nothing_ done with you staring off into space." Sabrina said as she snapped her fingers in front of his nose. Her face was slightly red; they both knew he'd been staring at her.

He blushed slightly too.

Suddenly the flapping of wings were heard above them, and then a red haired girl with big blue wings descended from the sky with an oversized scroll in both hands.

Sabrina quizzically looked at Puck, he shrugged.

"Message from her former Royal Highness Queen Titania and his Royal Highness King Mustardseed, to Puck." She announced and went to hand the scroll over, but stopped just before she did. She read the address again and looked up, her eyes looked alarmed.

"Puck? Puck is that you?" She gasped, Sabrina's guard immediately went up, there were _other_ women in his life?

Of course there was, the guy was over four thousand years old, he might've gotten around.

"Depends, do I know you?" He asked suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's me, Salamander!" She squealed and latched onto him like a koala bear; Puck looked surprised, then peeled her off and held at arms length, recognition in his eyes.

"Mandy!" He laughed. Sabrina tensed, then relaxed, then tensed again, _Mandy_?

She didn't like Puck; she never had and never would, just, _Mandy_?

Maybe she was a little threatened, the girl was really pretty, prettier than herself.

Sabrina tuned back into the conversation, they both were laughing, and then "Mandy" seemed to notice her.

"Oh, and who is this?" She asked, not with too much distaste, but not too little either.

"Oh, that's Grimm, she lives here." He said, not really knowing what to say.

_Oh, that's _just_ Grimm, she _lives_ here_? Sabrina mimicked in her mind, _what am I, a sandwich? I'm not just_ a_ Grimm, I'm _his _Grimm!_

Sabrina's mind froze on the last part. Okay, maybe she did like Puck, but it was off and on because she couldn't! He hated her! And she was supposed to hate him just as much, though, she did find herself liking the way he stared at her.

"Hi." Sabrina said politely.

"Hello." The girl replied, just as politely, "Anyway, here is your scroll, I'm just the messenger, but I would absolutely _love _to see you again sometime!" She exclaimed as she handed the scroll over and then went to fly away, then stopped, and turned, and gasped.

"You grew up." She said, it wasn't a question, but a statement, Sabrina was surprised the girl didn't notice it before, the way she was checking him out.

_Oh wait, I know her game_, Sabrina thought, _she wants to know _why _he grew up_.

Puck blushed, "Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

Sabrina almost prayed he wouldn't say because she gave him the "Puberty disease." They where sixteen now, _sixteen_.

"…I don't really know." He replied as he opened the scroll, and read through it. Sabrina thought that Mandy would've left by now, but she stuck around, nosily reading over Puck's shoulder.

She was really starting to get on Sabrina's nerves.

"Well, won't this be fun." Puck said, barely above a whisper as he looked up from the scroll and into space.

"What does it say?" Sabrina asked, stepping toward him and taking the scroll to read herself.

It read:

_Dear Puck,_

_Mother and I are ridding the castle of those giant, annoying spider rat things this weekend. You know the things we used to turn all the girls we didn't like into? Yeah, those. _

_Anyway, everyone's evacuating the kingdom and we've decided we want to stay with you guys, well, I want to, Mother's staying with the pool boy, she says so he can "give her pointers on how to clean a pool." _

_Anyway, reply, so I know if I'll be with you guys for a few weeks or –shudder- Grandmama and "Grandpa." _

_Your Brother,_

_Mustardseed. _

The script was so neat she almost couldn't read it; it wasn't perfect, but it was like Edwardian font next to Puck's and her own chicken scratch.

"So, are you going to let him stay?" Sabrina asked as she looked up from the parchment. Salamander was gone, but Puck was smiling and shaking his head.

"Well, duh Grimm." He said as he threw his rake down and started toward the house, Sabrina behind him.

"That's sweet of you."

Puck snorted.

It was silent as they trudged on in the ten minute journey to the house; they owned more land than Sabrina had known.

"Hmm, I didn't know you had grandparents." Sabrina said, breaking the silence and rolling up the scroll then putting it under her left arm, for a letter, it was quite heavy.

"There's a reason for that."

"What's the matter with them?" She asked, curious.

"Well, Former Queen and Ruler of Faerie Kingdom Victoria, and yes, we must call her that, is like my mom, but older."

Sabrina shuddered. "Oh, sounds like a dream."

"Yeah, a nightmare, one time when I was eight we stayed for a week, and everyday for nap time she'd put us in the dungeon- I mean basement, and we'd be there for hours."

"Eight? Isn't that a little old for nap times?" Sabrina asked, they were almost to the house, and she had caught up to Puck, and was suppressing the urge to put her arm around his waist and walk as if they were a couple.

"It wasn't _our_ nap time, it was _her_ nap time." He explained.

"Oh, and what about Gramps?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh him? He's dead; his body is stored in a fridge in the basement." Puck said as if he were saying what day of the week it was.

"Touching."

"Not really."

By the time they had gotten in the house, their noses were red from the biting chill, and they had both pulled their sweaters tighter around their bodies.

"Cocoa, Lieblings?" Relda asked as she set two large, steaming cups before them.

"What flavor?" Sabrina asked uneasily, whereas Puck just gulped it down.

"Well, see, there was this one time when your grandpa and I went to Africa and we found the interesting plant called-"

"Granny." Sabrina cut her off exasperatedly, the woman could go on an on and on about her adventures and the origins of her exotic ingredients.

"-A cocoa pod that had little cocoa beans, in other words, it is chocolate, liebling." Relda smiled and left the kitchen to dust the shelves.

Sabrina tasted it; it burned her tongue a little but it still was delicious.

Puck wiped his lip on his sleeve after finishing his second cup. "Well done, old lady." He said with a half smile and went to leave.

Sabrina found herself staring after him in awe, he'd never insulted her, not once when they were raking the leaves, and they'd even had a civil conversation.

_Oh my god_, she thought, _Puck is…growing up_.

"Mind telling me what's so interesting about Puck's backside?" Daphne said as she plopped down next to her sister.

Sabrina turned the color of a tomato. "W-w-what do you mean? I wasn't looking at-"

"Save it, believe me, I've looked too, he's _muy caliente_." She said unashamedly. Sabrina got redder.

"_Muy caliente_? Daphne-ish?" She tried to change the subject.

Daphne snorted. "No, Spanish class."

"Oh." Now she felt like an idiot.

"I think someone might have crush on someone else." Daphne sing-songed as she nudged her sister.

"Did you have the cocoa? It's really good."

"Enough to bleed chocolate."

"Did you know that Mustardseed's coming this weekend?"

Now Daphne's eyes shined a little. "Really? I mean good, 'cause like fresh meat around here would be so cool and I love how they get on each others nerves."

Sabrina smirked. "Is that the only reason?"

Now Daphne stiffened, "Well, duh."

"I wonder how old he is." Sabrina asked as she sipped the last of her cocoa.

"Sixteen." Daphne said hurriedly, then piped down.

Sabrina smirked more, but decided to let her sister alone. "So, him and Puck are like, twins."

"It seems that is so."

"Aw, I hope you don't feel left out, we're all older than you and Red."

"I have Red." Suddenly her face lit up. "…And an idea."

And she did, Daphne decided she would spice up Mustardseed's stay, it wouldn't be hard, because she had basically all the supplies:

1, Puck to like Sabrina, check.

2, Sabrina to have a slight crush on Puck, check.

3, Mustardseed to be a cleaner, more mature version of Puck, check.

Daphne smiled evilly in her head, it would be a clash of kin, a battle between brothers.

"…Daphne? Daph you're doing that sadistic smile again." Sabrina said distressfully, what was her sister thinking of? She almost couldn't trust Daphne anymore; Daphne was known to even have helped Puck with a few of his pranks.

Daphne ignored her sister.

It would be a war over a girl, the King of Faerie versus The Trickster King.

Oh, it would be the King Wars alright.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it! Remember, this is an introduction, don't forget to review, and if you don't, then don't forget to read it!

Ciao Bella!

~Sophia Martin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you liked the first installment of The King Wars!

I just want to especially thank my starting readers and reviewers, and I want you to enjoy it!

The King Wars

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Sabrina, wake up!" Daphne practically screamed in her sister's ear. Sabrina shot up like a bullet, ready to take Daphne's hand and jump out of the window, Sabrina was a light sleeper.<p>

"What's the matter?" She cried.

Daphne flinched, "Ow." She said as she removed her crushed fingers from Sabrina's fist and rubbed them back to life. "I just came to say it's Saturday."

Sabrina suddenly looked murderous, "Who are you, Rebecca Black? I don't care!" The grumpiness of the early hour had settled in and now Sabrina was pissed off that she was up early on the weekend.

"So, you don't care that Mustardseed is going to be here any minute now?" Daphne said slyly as she started toward the door.

Sabrina was up again, and this time out the bed and in her dresser drawers.

"Daphne!" She complained, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Daphne slick smile got slicker, "But, it's _just_ Mustardseed." She said, she was really a horrible actress, but her sister didn't seem to notice.

"Well, yeah, but he's also the King! The King of Faerie!" Sabrina said as she pulled on her hair with her fingers, trying to untangle it.

Daphne handed her the outfit she had picked out, it was a sea blue tank top that had a really cool design on it under a long sleeved sweater, with blue skinny jeans and her black converse.

"Oh, thanks Daph, you know? This kinda makes up for that psycho way you were smiling the other day." Maybe she could trust Daphne, after all.

Daphne just grinned. Then grabbed the brush and set to work on her hair, she pulled it back in a simple ponytail with two tendrils hanging down the side of her face. She looked cute, and casual.

She looked cutesual.

_Ooh_! Daphne thought, _new word_!

"Aw, thanks Daphne, you really are a great little sister…"

Daphne just grinned some more

"…Never mind." Sabrina stopped; she was doing that smile again.

Both girls heard the front door open and slam, they looked at each other.

"Showtime." Daphne said with another smile.

* * *

><p>"Mustardseed! Long time no see, leibling!" Relda gushed as she pinched his cheeks and hugged him.<p>

"Hello, Relda." He replied politely, but anyone else who understood would have seen he was itching to get away from Relda's grasp.

"Hey, lay off, old lady, can't you see he's here for his big brother?" Mustardseed heard the voice he wanted to hear most.

His big brother's. Like every little brother he looked up to Puck, but after not seeing him for at least four years, he was beyond excited.

"Puck!" He said, his voice filled with glee. Puck smiled wide and held his arms out, he wasn't one for hugs, but this was his little brother, if he had to hug anyone, it would have to be Mustardseed.

Or Sabrina...But that was a whole other story.

The brothers embraced quickly, they were still men, and men didn't really hug.

Then Sabrina came downstairs in her getup.

"Hey Mustardseed!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, Sabrina!" He replied, taking her in a little, and then he smiled and held out his arms, she hugged him. He smelled amazing, like pine and cologne, they smell mingled and seduced her nose, and she ended up burying it into his shirt.

And in the process, not letting go.

This quickly became awkward. When Sabrina realized what she was doing she pulled back, a little red.

Which caused a chain reaction, because then Mustardseed turned red, and then Puck.

It was silent for a few, painfully awkward moments.

"Ahem? " Relda said, being the lifesaver she was. "You know, Sabrina, Puck, you never finished raking those leaves, you him, and him, hop to it."

Sabrina nodded quickly. "Okay, Granny." She said and grabbed her coat from the rack; she had opened the door and was outside before anyone said anything.

Relda gave a pointed look to Puck. "Puck, why don't you show your brother where the rakes are?" She said, a little forcefully.

She might've been old, but she wasn't stupid, far from actually.

_Oh no_, she thought, as a gust of wind blew through the crack of the door that Sabrina had left open, _I better go make some hot chocolate_.

Because chocolate solved everything, right?

* * *

><p>"We're going to be out here <em>forever<em>…" Puck whined. Then he got a déjà vu feeling.

"Oh quit whin-never mind, just work." Sabrina huffed and dragged her rake across the leafy floor, she still was a little embarrassed about Mustardseed.

"So…" Mustardseed said, trying to open for conversation. He was tying up his fifth bag.

"So, how's Faerie doing?" Puck asked, setting his rake down and sitting on the ground.

"Faerie is fine."

"That's good."

Could it get anymore awkward?

Mustardseed decided to chip at the ice, he didn't know what the results where going to be, but he scooped up a handful of leaves anyway, snuck up behind Puck and…

…Got to taste a wonderful all natural salad of leaves and dirt.

Puck was laughing maniacally. So was Mustardseed, first in surprise at being caught, but then just normal laughter, Sabrina turned around, hands on hips.

"Guys, what are you-"

She got the salad buffet too.

"PUCK!" She cried.

"Actually, that was me." Mustardseed said, Sabrina was temporarily confused because they looked so alike, but were so different, she couldn't imagine Mustardseed doing such a thing.

But then, he _did_ have Puck's blood running through his veins, so she smiled wide and bunched up a armful of leaves, then began dumping.

In about an hour, all three of the teenagers looked like swamp monsters, or at least a tree themselves.

Sabrina's hair was no longer in a tight, nice ponytail, but in all directions, leaves and twigs stuck out of it.

Puck and Mustardseed weren't much different.

And they were all laughing so hard; they had each fallen to the floor and were holding their sides, desperately trying to catch their breath.

Finally they got up, and took one look at each other, and then they were on their backs again.

"Grimm." Puck gasped out, "You…look…you have a…a…bird nest in your hair."

"Oh yeah? Well…you…you look like…Peter Pan."

Puck got up abruptly, "Too far."

Sabrina smirked.

"Wow, look at all the progress we made." Mustardseed said sarcastically as he gestured to the leaves that were once again scattered.

Sabrina frowned briefly, "Hmm, pity, we were almost done too."

A gust on wind blew, blowing some leaves out of their hair and into their faces.

"…It just got colder." Puck stated as he shuddered in his hoodie.

Sabrina's teeth were chattering, "Yeah."

"We should go inside."

"Yeah."

"Wait, what about the leaves?" Mustardseed asked as he got up, and then helped Sabrina up.

"Oh, they're fine where they are." Sabrina silently thanked her grandmother for her wisdom, she knew Relda didn't care about the leaves, no one really did.

And, somehow, she knew three mugs of steaming cocoa were waiting to greet them in the house.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sabrina?" Sabrina heard a male voice in her doorway, it came with a slight knock on the door.<p>

It was later in the evening, just before dinner, and Sabrina had just gotten out of a long shower, she had also just combed out the last twig and plucked the last worm from her hair.

Sabrina looked up from her book she was reading,Water For Elephants, to see Mustardseed standing in her doorway.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you have change for a fifty?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, you see, Daphne challenged Puck and I to cards...and let's just say I haven't played in a while." He replied bashfully as he rubbed the back of his neck in shame.

Sabrina chuckled. "A fifty, eh? Sorry I don't have that kind of money, but ask Granny, i'm pretty sure she does."

He smiled a half smile and Sabrina's heart mysteriously skipped a beat.

"Thanks."

"Glad to help."

And he left, Sabrina exhaled the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, then Mustardseed poked his head back in.

"Oh, and you should probably be prepared, Puck lost too, and he's not happy about it."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks for the warning."

"Your welcome." He said, and then he left, for real.

Sabrina smiled to herself.

"Sabrina! Dinner!" She heard Daphne's voice call from down stairs, sighing, she heaved herself from her bed to face whatever monstrous concoction that awaited her on her plate.

When she got to the table, she was delightfully placed between Mustardseed and Puck, which was totally different than being placed between Daphne and Puck, because whereas Puck just shoved stuff into his his mouth, causing him to accidentally swallow a fork, and Daphne wasn't very far from being the same, Mustardseed was just like Sabrina, he picked and prodded, and politely refused to eat the Frog Wart Casserole, no matter how good everyone said it tasted.

"At least I know someone knows my pain." Sabrina found herself whispering to her left, Mustardseed grinned back.

"Is it like this every night?" He asked incredulously, poking his fork into the green, slimy looking food.

Sabrina nodded. Mustardseed grimaced.

"Do you not like my cooking, leibling?" Relda asked from across the table.

"Uh, no it's not that, I'm just used to ducks and macaroni, not frogs and worm tongues." When he saw Relda's almost hurt look he smiled reassuringly, "But no worries, i'm sure i'll adjust."

Relda smiled back.

_Ooh, he's nice, bonus_! Sabrina thought, admiring Mustardseed even more every minute.

Puck was glad his brother was there, with him, he really was.

But he couldn't help but feel a little bit of something he hadn't felt in a while.

Jealousy, uncertainty, a sickening feeling that he wasn't the best.

Because his little brother had managed to woo the entire Grimm family in a few hours, getting the Grimms' to adore him was a feat that Puck had just mastered not two months ago.

Actually, he hadn't gotten the _entire_ Grimm family to see him as perfection.

Puck sighed, trying to relax, it was Mustardseed, his partner in crime, he wouldn't dare cross into his territory, this was a family visit, not a battle ground.

But, just in case, Puck mentally mapped a prank that would put him in his place.

Daphne smirked to herself, she almost felt bad, Mustardseed was a cool guy, and she didn't want him against his brother.

But sometimes, hilarity beat all.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Sabrina heard a knock at her room door, ever since Daphne had moved out, she was a little jumpier at night.<p>

Sabrina got up and slowly made her way to the door, assuring herself that Freddy Krueger was not on the other side. And when she opened it she almost fell over in surprise.

"Mustardseed?" Sabrina asked, suddenly wide awake, and aware she was in her PJs and her hair was a mess.

"Yeah, it's me."

Silence.

"Well, what do you want?" Sabrina asked, crossing her arms and wondering what was so important-

"Oh! oh yeah, I was just wondering if you'd like to eat dinner with me?"

Sabrina looked incredulous, "But, dinner was at least several hours ago."

"...Hm, you mean the delicious Frog wart? I'm sorry, I just thought you might like a burger or something..."

Sabrina's ears pricked at the word "burger" and her stomach rumbled at the thought of eating one.

"But, it's like, one in the morning, what's open around here?"

"Well, on my way here I did pass a diner, aren't those open, like, forever?"

Sabrina smiled a ghostly smile.

"Well, I could go for a milkshake right now."

"Great, so could I."

"Care to be my escort?" Sabrina said as she grabbed his arm in a debutante manner.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all your support and keep the feedback rolling!

Au revoir!

~MissSophie~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter can be considered a filler, it's basically about their [Sabrina's and Mustardseed's] midnight snack.

But I hope you enjoy anyway because I'm exhausted and basically spent all night on this!

The King Wars

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Jiving Jackies, Aww, and what can I get you two?" A thirty-something waitress with choclate skin and kind eyes asked as she smacked her gum and held a writing pad at arms length, her name tag read "Ms. May."<p>

Sabrina blushed slightly, she was still in her pajamas, they both were, the two teens had snuck out of the Sabrina's window, and Sabrina had been breathless at the sight of Mustardseed's white wings fluttering, sparkling in a manly way in the night sky.

"Ladies first." Mustardseed said, picking up his menu and reading it.

Sabrina smiled, "Hm, well, that depends." her smile turned into a smirk, "Who's paying?"

Mustardseed snorted, "You think I'd drag you out here just so you could go bankrupt? I'm paying, so get whatever you want."

Ms. May raised an eyebrow, Sabrina caught her eye and Ms. May winked.

A dusting of pink ran across Sabrina's face for the second time that night.

"In that case, what's the most expensive thing on your menu?" She asked, studying Mustardseed's face, but he didn't move.

_Wow, this guy really is rich enough to blow fifty bucks on a midnight snack_, Sabrina thought, impressed, No one at the Grimm household had gone out to eat in ages because money was tight.

"Well, honey, there's the lobster and chicken marsala, those are 39.98."

"They sell lobster here? at a diner?" Mustardseed asked, still unfazed by the price.

The heavy set waitress nodded.

"Classy." He said.

"I'll have the Jackie Burger, with all the fixings, fries, and a chocolate malt." Sabrina said, her mouth almost watering in anticipation.

"I think I will have the same." Mustardseed said, putting down his menu. "But, make my malt strawberry."

"I certainly will, well I'll be back around with your orders soon as I can, y'all just sit tight, now!"

Ms. May scuttled off in her pink and white waitress uniform, and Sabrina couldn't help but feel a little happy that they were alone, seeing as no one else was in the diner.

"Thank you, Your Highness, that is what I should call you, right?" Sabrina teased.

Mustardseed chuckled, "Whatever floats you boat, but please, just call me Mustardseed, I am _so_ sick of being called majesty and highness, it makes me feel like an old man."

Sabrina somehow understood how he felt, it was like when Puck called her Grimm, she'd gotten used to it, but wished he would call her Sabrina once in a while, not just when she was dying or something.

She smiled, "Yeah, because it's not like you're thousands of years old or anything."

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"Sure..."

"So, what is you're favorite color?" Mustardseed asked abruptly, Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, random." She said, "But it's bluegreenblack."

"Bluegreenblack?"

"Yes, bluegreenblack, when I was younger, I realized that I had three favorite colors, and I couldn't choose between them, so I just mushed them all together, and i've been happy ever since." Sabrina explained.

"Sounds reasonable." Mustardseed agreed.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Rainbow." He replied, sounding a lot like Daphne.

"That is so not a color."

"It can be."

"How?"

"Because, you can see the different shades in the color itself."

"...I don't get it."

"Me either."

Sabrina widened her eyes in mock surprise, "Really? The King of Faerie himself is stumped?" she said in a fake British acent, pulling an all out accent fail.

"Oh, don't mock me." Mustardseed said, and Sabrina giggled, _giggled,_ she was loving every minute of their little dinner/midnight snack/breakfast.

_Hmm, I wonder_, Sabrina thought, _could this be considered as a...date_?

Of course it could, but it wasn't, because Mustardseed was just a really good friend.

A really, really, good-looking and rich and funny and nice friend.

But just a friend.

Right?

Sabrina was tangled in her own thoughts.

"Well, just so you know, ignoring me won't make me go away."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I am hurt." Mustardseed said sarcastically, faking a wounded heart.

"Aww, I am so sorry, what were you saying?" Sabrina said, noticing his perfect face structure and golden green eyes that were mixed together with other colors like a Parisian artist's palette, his creamy skin texture and his buttery hair that fell perfectly in place.

He smirked, "Nothing actually, I was saying nothing at all. "

"You're a tricky one, you know that?"

"I strive to be."

Sabrina smiled again, she was smiling so much it hurt, she hadn't smiled in such a long time though, it felt great.

"And here are your two burgers, malts and fries." Ms. May said as she set down their order on the table.

Sabrina licked her lips, as did Mustardseed.

She dug in like the carnivore she was, savoring every delicious piece of meaty heaven she ate, she hadn't had a hamburger in forever and was still having a hard time believing that she was actually eating one.

"This is extremely unhealthy, isn't it?" Mustardseed asked, eying the burger with a mixture of disgust and temptation.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Duh, this is totally going to my thighs in the morning."

Mustardseed smiled maliciously, "Perfect, back home, we had to eat extremely healthy, greens, veggies, stuff that kept Mom skinny."

"Sounds fun."

"Pure torture."

The two ate in a pleasurable silence, Mustardseed smiled to himself, Sabrina was better company than he thought.

_No wonder Puck likes her so much_, he thought.

What, you thought he didn't know?

"Oh my gosh, is that a jukebox?" Sabrina asked suddenly, pointing to a dusty, but colorful large box in the corner.

"By golly, I think it is!" Mustardseed said as he abandoned his meal and went to the ancient music device, he slipped in a dime and pressed a random button.

Suddenly, the little building was filled with the melodious sound of The Supremes' _Stop! In The Name Of Love_.

Sabrina was pulled into the middle of the resturaunt, and then she was swaying and bopping.

She found herself dancing, she hadn't danced in ages.

Sabrina lost track of time as she moved in harmony with Mustardseed to a variety of songs, including_ I Want To Hold Your Hand_ by The Beatles, _Hit The Road Jack_ by Ray Charles and other sixties music, finally, Sabrina had to stop to catch her breath on Louis Armstong's _What A Wonderful World. _

"I keep forgetting you were alive during the sixties." Sabrina said as they slowed down the pace to just swaying back and forth.

"Oh yes, I have all these songs on my Ipod."

Sabrina laughed.

_I see trees of green, red roses too._

"This was great Mustardseed, really, it was."

_I see them bloom, for me and you._

"Aww, thanks Sabrina, you really make great company."

_And I think to myself._

"I know."

_What a wonderful world._

Sabrina found herself getting lost in his eyes, as much as he didn't want to, Mustardseed found himself falling too.

Then, as anyone would've done, the two blondes leaned in, closer, and closer, and-

"Well, isn't this nice?"

Their lips, an inch apart, suddenly pulled back.

_Ah, shit_, Mustardseed thought.

"Puck, how've you been?" He said nervously.

"Truthfully? I've been better, bro."

Sabrina pulled away and sat down, she didn't know if she was embarrassed, or if she felt dirty, whoreish.

She technically had admitted to liking Puck, and then went in for a kiss on his brother.

_What is freaking wrong with me_? Sabrina thought.

Silence, or awkwardness, whatever you wanted to call it.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." Sabrina said abruptly, getting up and leaving, not really knowing where the bathroom was, but wanting to get out of there.

After Sabrina left, Mustardseed suddenly found the floor more interesting than anything else.

"Are you angry?" He asked.

Puck snorted, "Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"We weren't actually going to-"

"Whatever, dude, just...whatever."

"Puck, listen to me, you need to get it out of your head right now that anything is going on between me and Sabrina, she's all yours, bro, all yours."

"Who said I wanted her? You can have her, I don't really care." Puck said, brushing it away as if it didn't matter, but it did, but like hell he was going to show emotion over something stupid like his brother taking away a girl.

Mustardseed could sense that Puck was holding back punches, not that he was scared of his brother, but he was actually kind of scared of his brother.

Puck was built, like, always on the run, always-burning-calories-and-bulking-up-because-he-fought-in-a-war-built.

Not that Mustardseed wasn't, but he definitely didn't want to be on the other end of said punches anytime soon.

"No, Puck seriously, I don't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you! Now shut up about it Mustardseed!"

Sabrina then chose to reappear, she had wanted to stay in the bathroom, but, all good and safe things must come to an end.

"Puck, what brought you here, anyway?" She asked as she grabbed her coat and Mustardseed threw down a fifty on the table and stared to walk away.

Sabrina really wasn't that hungry anymore anyway.

"Oh nothing, just the Marshmallow _begged _me to come look for you because you weren't there when she wanted a big girl bedtime story, gut-wrenching stuff, really." He replied with an overload of sarcasm.

How he knew where to find them was beyond Sabrina, but now she was tired, and ready to get home and crawl into bed.

"Please, let's just stop talking and go home."

"You wanna fly her? Or me? Probably you because you can take so much extra weight. " Puck said to Mustardseed who shot him a look.

"Shut up, Puck." Sabrina smacked his arm but grabbed both of their's in a debutante manner, ready for this little incident to all be over.

But, little did she know, everything was far from over, all the embarrassing details were already laid on the table like card, ready to be played.

Sabrina just wasn't sure she wanted to be the card holder.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed, review more, make me happy!

Au revior!

~MissSophie~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my gawd, yes! Yes I did survive 2012! that's why I am writing now!

Just to clear that up I am still alive, and I am SOOOO sorry for not updating! I had writers block!

Sad face. :(

Anyway I really can't reply to the comments because most of them say UPDATE! And cyber-believe me, I was saying the same thing to myself.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The King Wars

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"Oh, Leibling, you look an absolute mess." Relda commented oh-so-nicely on her granddaughter's appearance.<p>

She did look a mess though; the poor girl hadn't gotten any sleep last night thinking about her Puck/Mustardseed problem, well really she thought about whether it was really a problem, her and Mustardseed were just in the moment at the time, right?

Because it was definitely her and Puck in the future.

She really needed to get herself together.

"I'm fine, Granny, thanks for asking." Sabrina replied, not even noticing her grandmother didn't ask.

Sabrina headed toward the living room; she had thankfully skipped breakfast because she slept so late,

and she wanted to just relax and think some more, which wasn't really relaxing because it caused a full out war in her head.

She let the sounds of her grandmother's crackling frying pan and the smell of ham and mango try to cloud her mind.

It was Sunday, and Sabrina wanted to do something other than just sitting and giving herself a headache.

But was she really about to kiss Mustardseed? Didn't she like Puck?

Gah! It was all just one big gah.

"Hey, Sabrina?" Daphne asked, stepping down the stairs in monkey pajamas, twelve years old, and she still wore pajamas with the feet on them, but thats what Sabrina loved about Daphne, she didn't change for anybody.

Unlike Sabrina, who was troubled beyond reason because she couldn't make up her mind.

Or was there even anything to make up her mind about? What if none of them even liked her?

"What's up, Daph?" She said, sounding surprisingly normal when she was a mess.

"I'm bored, and hungry." Daphne replied as she sat down and laid her head down on Sabrina's shoulder

"Hungry? You mean you didn't eat breakfast?" Sabrina was curious, Daphne never missed breakfast, ever.

"Nope, I overslept."

"Really?" Then Sabrina remembered, she was the reason Puck came after them.

"Oh, sorry about you big girl bedtime story." Though she kinda wasn't, it wasn't like the story was a daily thing, in fact, she hadn't asked for one in about a year, it was odd.

Next to her, Daphne suddenly chuckled, then giggled, then guffawed. Sabrina was clueless to her honking, and bopped her on the head.

"What?" She asked, when Daphne didn't stop, she got slightly worried, "What?"

"Leiblings! Lunch will be ready soon!" Relda called from the kitchen, the smell of just ham was coming from the kitchen strongly now, though, Sabrina was sure it was something totally different, like a custard, a ham and mango flavored custard, Sabrina cringed.

She really wanted to go out to eat again, one meal and she was already accustomed to the fabu lifestyle.

Daphne was still laughing and Sabrina was getting slightly annoyed.

"Daphne, if you don't stop I'm going to tell Mustardseed you are madly in love with him."

Daphne slowed down her laughs, but she didn't stop laughing altogether.

"Is that what he told you? That _I_ wanted a _big girl bedtime story_?" Daphne said through her cackles. Sabrina felt a dusting of pink crawl across her cheeks.

"Yeah..."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Says the chick in a monkey wear."

"Don't hate." Daphne smirked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah, that is what he told me."

"No, no, that is _not _what happened, I told him where you guys were after he _freaked_ out, I _swear_, he thought Mustardseed was like, murdering you or something."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? We just went to go get something to eat."

"Hmm, someone's jealous." Daphne singsonged.

"Oh, shut up Daphne."

"Lunch is ready!" Relda said, coming into the dining room and setting out bowls of mashed potatoes, ham and mango flavored mashed potatoes.

What was this, Hawaii?

Sabrina shuddered, though the idea wasn't so bad, at least you'd eat the three in the same course, once

there had been cricket and banana pie, she shuddered again at the memory.

"Actually, I kind of want mall food." Daphne said.

"Me too." Sabrina agreed, her mind still on the infamous pie, she wasn't up for the challenge.

"Should we grab the boys and go?"

"Wouldn't you feel left out?" Though Sabrina was pretty sure that Daphne didn't care, Daphne was, indeed in love with Mustardseed, kind of.

"Nah, Red can come, plus I'll invite Chad, so everything will be even."

"Sounds like triple date, but won't Granny be all alone?"

"Like she cares, old people like to be alone, for them it's what we call chill time." Daphne said as she got up from the couch, presumably to call up Chad.

Sabrina smiled and got up too, she went upstairs and to her room, opening her drawers she debated, blue, cotton candy themed graphic tee or green tee that had a peace sign and said 'Peace, Love and Chocolate'?

"Green, definitely green." Daphne said as she came in the room, " And Chad's in."

"Thanks, and good." Sabrina said as she pulled on a green tee with dark skinny jeans and black converse.

She really needed new clothes, it was good Sabrina didn't eat much because the Grimms hadn't had an abundance of money, meaning she'd hadn't bought anything new for going on two years now.

"I'll get Puck and Mustardseed, you get ready." Sabrina said as she went across the hall to get the two boys.

_Well_, she thought, _this should be interesting_...

* * *

><p>"Surrender! You'll never make it out alive!" Mustardseed yelled as he shot at his brother with his paint gun.<p>

"Shut up and die, peasant!" Puck shouted back, the two boys were high above the ground, darting this way and that, their wings flapping in concentration, Puck tried to aim his gun at his brother's wings, that would bring him down.

"I'm not a peasant! I'm a king!" Mustardseed cried out.

"Psh! You're to _girly_ to be a king! Your aim is worse than the old lady's!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!"

"Guys?" Sabrina's voice was heard, both brothers turned to face her.

"What, Grimm? If you can't tell, we're in the middle of a war here!" Puck snapped.

"Yeah? Well war's over, get dressed, we're all going out." Sabrina snapped back.

"Roger that." Mustardseed said immediately as he dropped down on Puck's trampoline.

Puck looked disgusted. "Your going to give into her so easily? It's Grimm! We can take her!"

Sabrina glared in Puck's direction, Mustardseed just shook his head.

When Puck defiantly didn't budge, Sabrina glared harder.

_Psh, I'm not scared of Grimm, yeah, that's right, I'm...not...sc-scared..._

_But that darn glare is so intimidating! _

Puck slowly came down, and when he passed by Mustardseed he muttered, "Pansy."

"Says the one with the pink wings." Mustardseed muttered, that got him a smack on the head.

"We're leaving in about ten minutes, when Daphne's little boyfriend gets here or whatever." Sabrina said, turning to leave.

"Boyfriend, eh? That'd kinda sad, Grimm." Puck commented, he always had to comment. Sabrina felt her ears turn red from anger and embarrassment.

"Says the guy who went all Terminator last night because me and Mustardseed were at a _diner_!" She snapped and left to cool down.

And, as she had predicted, she'd regretted going to the stupid fairyboy's stupid forest in the first place.

Back at the room, things got awkward really fast.

"Uh...yeah...I'll...I'll just...go." Mustardseed said, getting up to leave.

"It's cool." Puck replied, getting up and leaving in the opposite direction.

It was totally cool

It was cool as a piece of ice

It was so cool it was hot.

It was so cool that...that...

Who was he kidding, it wasn't cool at all.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh and to make it up to you in the smallest way, I am going to thank all of my reviewers, so just think of my poor, cramped fingers.

So, Thank you to:

Pinky Prattle, bookfreak and mother nature, THEcheeseluver12, brittany99, xXChlerekXx, Mrs. Puck, soccerchic1818, hotstuff, doomkitty2113, doomkitty2113...again, brittany, GreenQueen615, Lara D, LyricLingo, Lara D...again, RhymerII, limegreenlimabean, Mrs. Puck...again, Chicgeek4ever, SabrinaPuckLove, ireallylikepurple, Blone to the brain, Silver14, GirlUdon'tMessWith, mitaya lapierre, shdawg, Mrs. Puck again!, Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101, and last but first, yorkie999777000!

Thanks to all of you! Ciao!

~MissSophie!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Dia Duit! Hej! Xian Chao! Bonjour! Halo! Hola! And…Hello!

I am back with 3,113 lbs. of pure story, and by lbs. I mean words, of course.

This is indeed the longest chapter on TKW, aka The King Wars and I figured since it was the fifth chapter to make it count, literally.

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been travelling and sitting on an airplane is enough, but typing and flying? I think it's near the impossible, plus, I get airplane sick #sick face :(

But it's worth it if you're going to England to stay with my favorite cousin, why is she my favorite cousin you ask? Well, for starters, she moved to flipping England! So now I have a reason to go there! And I was thinking of Mustardseed the entire time :D

But enough about me and my boring life details, let's talk about you! I'm starting this new thing/segment called Reviewsfeed, if you haven't guessed it's something like a Facebook parody type thing, you know, newsfeed, reviewsfeed, anyway, I've decided I'm going to reply to my fans and reviewers that way.

Reviewsfeed.

**Cool-Bean82**said: Please update very, very soon! Because of you, I have a very dirty guinea pig cage that needs to be cleaned, very badly, might I add, and I put it off just to read that little story of your's. I loved every second of it! It has an interesting plot line and was very captivating. Please continue. Oh, and LOVELY comment in chapter one or two, can't remember, about Rebecca Black. :)

||•I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me3•||

Saturday at 7:08pm

**Sophia Martin** likes this

**Sophia Martin** commented: I am so sorry I didn't update faster! I fear for the cage! I blush at all of the wonderful compliments, and Rebecca Black…cough, cough :D

**yorkie999777000**said: Yay, you said my name! :D

I love your story so much!

What did he mean by it was so not cool?

Thursday at 9:42am

**Sophia Martin** likes this

**Sophia Martin** commented: Yes! I said your name! I'll even say it again, yorkie999777000! Let it ring from the roofops! Okay... a little overdone? Sorry, but thank you for reading my story and what he meant by it was so not cool was that he wasn't okay with Mustardseed coming onto his girl, though, we don't know who's girl she is just yet ;D

Do you want to be in Reviewsfeed? Just send in an awesome review and It just might pop up!

Anyways, enough corny promotions, you know the drill, enjoy!

The King Wars

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Sabrina parked their ancient, deadly contraption in the driveway, she cursed the little brunette boy named Chad, they couldn't fly to the mall because he was clueless to Everafters and such.<p>

She was also seething because the little brat had gotten on her last nerve.

"Yeah, Daphne, that's the last time you invite one of your little overly-hormonal friends with us, _anywhere_." Sabrina snapped, the little twerp had hit on her the entire time.

Yes, she was using the word little to describe him, what was he, twelve? Sabrina's hands gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles going a flattering shade of ivory, note the sarcasm.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was into you like that, my bad." Daphne said from the back seat, though on the inside she was smirking, Chad told her about his little fantasies all of the time, he was such a creepy weirdo.

But guess what was tall, blonde, and red all over? Not to mention the steam coming out of his ears.

Mustardseed didn't seem that disturbed, he was a little put off though, in his mind, women shouldn't be treated as a piece of meat.

More like a precious piece of gold.

It still did bother him though, more than he let on.

Puck on the other hand? He wanted to strangle the little punk.

"So much tension." Red said as she stepped out of the car, the tension was indeed very thick.

It was so thick a knife couldn't slice it, more like a chainsaw or meat cleaver.

Daphne stepped out too, "Agreed."

It was quite ridiculous really, all of the teens were in the car fuming over a prepubescent boy who maybe had said one or two things that were…flirtatious, to put it nicely.

Red and Daphne snickered as they walked to the house.

Sabrina got out of the car, holding her Chinese takeout box tightly also as she stomped to the house.

The two boys followed suit, each silently sulking in their own way.

"Oh, Leiblings? Home so soon?" Relda said as she hurriedly stepped out of the kitchen, punching the END button on their home phone.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, we are." She answered suspiciously

"Hungry?" Relda asked the group, pointing to the orange chipped cookies on the table.

"No." Sabrina and Red said, at the same time both of the brothers said "Yea." Along with Daphne.

"Oh, well, eat up!"" Relda said overenthusiastically ad she quickly walkled outside, the home phone still in her clutches.

_Hmm_…Sabrina thought, something was definitely going on there.

She looked at the greedy, carnivorous bunch, they were mercilessly slaughtering the poor cookies.

"They're not going anywhere" Sabrina snapped, though, in Ferryport Landing, you never knew.

Puck gave her a look, "Grimm, they're cookies." He said, his voice filled with disbelief at the fact that she didn't understand, as if that explained it all.

Sabr8una shook her head, "Whatever." She said as she went upstairs, some things would never change.

Though, things were mostly back to normal, meaning the battle had been fought through in her head, not the war, but the battle.

She decided she liked…neither, at least, not at the moment, whoever wanted her would have to win her over, though, Mustardseed had, assuming unintentionally, gotten in the lead.

Sabrina shut her door with her foot as she set down her takeout on the nightstand.

She really did have a small room.

Sabrina sighed as she plopped down on her bed, tired and emotionally drained.

She slowly drifted towards what was dreamland.

She was drifting…

Drifting…

Drifting…

"LEIBLING!" She heard her grandmother scream, presumably from outside.

Then she heard a muffled, "Which one?"

A pause.

"BLONDE LEIBLING!"

Sometimes Sabrina doubted her grandmother actually knew their names.

But Sabrina figured she was talking about her, since the other blondes were both downstairs, and within earshot of the ear-splitting battle cry.

"WHAT?" She yelled back, not wanting to go downstairs, she was tired, and a little cranky.

"COME DOWNST-Oh for Heaven sakes, one of you go get her, tell her she has a friend over."

A few minutes later there was a knock.

"Come in."

"Sabrina?" Mustardseed poked his head in, "You have a visitor."

"Hmm, I never pegged you as the messenger boy type, Your Highness." Sabrina said playfully.

_Tease, Tease, Tease_…The five angry letters flashed in her mind.

Her remark earned a warm smile from him. "Only for you."

And then he left. Sabrina wanted to smack her heart for flipping.

She followed him down to where she froze, and saw just about the last person she wanted to see.

Charlotte Lucy Gray.

Sabrina blinked, but there she was, her glossy chestnut hair cascading down her back, her blunt bangs just covering her big, but at the moment narrowed, blue eyes and long eyelashes. Her pointed nose was held up and her thin lips were in a gruesome smile.

And she was she holding some sort of, evil, brutal weapon that resembled a gift bag.

The horrible creature stood before her in the tallest manner, hulking and breathing heavily, for a moment, Sabrina was disgusted.

"Char!" Sabrina squealed in the next moment, running down the stairs and into her arms.

The witch was here, the witch that was her best friend of course.

"Bri!" She cried back, gripping onto the girl she hadn't seen in about a year.

"Oh, tear, isn't this just beautiful?" Puck said sarcastically as he nudged Mustardseed, who smirked.

"I'm touched to the bare soul."

"Let's go eat ice cream, and cry!"

"Don't forget about our scheduled mani-pedis!"

"I'm so inspired, we should totally go straighten our hair."

"And, like, do each other's make up."

Then they stopped and looked at everyone's both concerned and annoyed faces, and then they looked back at each other, smiling, as if they were telepathically communicating.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" They both yelled in phony, high-pitched voices that resembled two pigs about to be eaten. Alive.

And then they went into hoots of buffoon-like laughter.

Both blonde girls scowled, "Bravo, bravo, are they done yet?" Charlotte asked, her eyes seemed to be rolling continuously.

"I sure hope so…" Sabrina said, eying them in an almost scared manner.

The scene that had just taken place was extremely disturbing, though, it sounds funny, you really had to be there to be disturbed.

Their laughing died down, and then Puck looked at Mustardseed.

"Dude, I'm hungry."

Mustardseed pointed, "Dude, kitchen."

And then they were gone, much too surely everyone's relief.

Sabrina slightly shuddered, she had forgotten how…Puck-like the always gentlemanly Mustardseed could be.

"Anyways…Hi!" Charlotte smiled and they hugged again, trying to replay the scene without any creepy interruptions.

"Hey! How was the city!" Sabrina asked enthusiastically.

"It was gr-"

HOLD IT!

_Who_is Charlotte Gertrude Gray, you ask?

Well, she was, or more fitting to the situation, is Sabrina Grimm's best friend. The two met shortly after the war, when the schools were rebuilt, much to Puck's dismay.

At first, the two girls didn't get along so well, i.e. getting into numerous arguments, spreading rumors about each other, and on occasion trying to kill each other with sporks.

But then, one miraculous night, when Sabrina and Charlotte were forced to work together on a science project, they talked and…clicked, and then they discovered they hated each other for no reason, really, other than a tad bit of jealousy here, some disrespect there.

Anyway, from then on they became best friends

Now, resume your story with peace.

"It was great! I saw so many things, including Times Square and the Statue of Liberty!" Charlotte exclaimed as she walked into the living room and set her bag down, then she sat on the couch, eyes shining.

Sabrina smiled, the girl had always wanted to go to the city, and she was glad her friend finally got to go.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah! In fact…I think I saw..." She pointed to Puck, who had just come out of the kitchen with a bag of Cheetos, "Him."

Puck stopped in his tracks, mouth full, he pointed to himself confusedly.

"Me?"

"Yeah you, I mean, you looked a little…smaller, but I did see you, when James and I went to the museum."

Mustardseed came out, and Charlotte had a revelation. "No, no it was _you_!" she gestured at him.

He looked just as confused.

"Okay…" He said, "Hello to you too."

"Yes, I saw you with the redhead!"

"Mandy?"

"Sure."

There was that name again, it gritted on Sabrina's ears, _Mandy_.

Charlotte jumped up, a different gleam in her eye as she shook Mustardseed's hand.

"Charlotte, Charlotte Gray." She said.

"Mu-" He looked over Charlotte's shoulder to see Sabrina slicing her hand across her throat, the fact he sounded like King Henry himself was bad enough, but the name was just painfully obvious.

"M-Mitch? Mark? Matt? Matt, I'm Matt." Mustardseed stuttered out.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my brother." He gestured to Puck, who had decided to watch TV.

"Oh, that explains the impeccable resemblance." Charlotte let go of his hand and sat back down, a tell-tale blush pink across her cheeks.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

Did she…? No, she couldn't…could she possibly…?

"Hey, Bri, shall we take a walk?" Charlotte said abruptly, her face still pink, she held out her hand, Sabrina took it.

"Sure…Granny! We'll be back!" Sabrina called as she got her coat and went to leave.

"Uh, forgetting something?" Puck said.

"No, stay." Sabrina replied, holding up her hand.

"To pick out the flowers for your funeral? Grimm, really."

Sabrina huffed, he had a point, and she didn't really mind him coming.

"Whatever, but the moment you get annoying, you're going back."

"Matt, you should totally come too." Charlotte gushed, Sabrina resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, Matt, you totally should." Puck mimicked, batting his eyelashes, much to Charlottes annoyance and Sabrina's slight amusement.

Mustardseed made a slight face at the name, "Nah, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, I'll stay, you two go." Charlotte said, making it so obvious Sabrina could see it etched across her face.

Sabrina left the house, she needed air, and if Puck was coming, he was coming, if he wasn't, then he wasn't.

She trudged across the leaves and twigs, not wanting to be mad at her friend for maybe liking Mustardseed, because who was she to want both?

But still…it was kind of like, love you Char…but…lay off.

"Grimm! Wait up!" She heard distant cries, when she turned she saw the one and only Trickster King struggling to keep up with her, for once.

Okay, maybe she was letting off a little more steam than thought.

"Grimm! Yeesh!" He grabbed her shoulder and stopped her from rocketing off again.

"What!"

"What's the matter with you?"

Sabrina breathed, inhale, exhale, and then she looked into his deep, green eyes, the ones that could penetrate into your soul when they weren't narrowed in a smirk or widened in confusion.

And then she went surprisingly speechless, suddenly aware of their close proximity.

"Uh…Grimm? Earth to Grimm?" It was Puck's turn to snap his fingers in front of her face.

But Sabrina was dazed by how smooth his skin looked, despite the few pesky puberty pimples, and how his hair was shining in the sun that peeked through the clouds once in a while, and his lips, they looked so soft and…kissable.

And it was only after she realized he'd shut up that she discovered she was finding out just how kissable they were.

_Am I…? Oh my god…I'm kissing Puck_, Sabrina thought, her mind going frantic.

And when she did come back to earth, she found that her arms were wrapped around his neck, somehow she was kissing him, granted forcefully, and she had him in a headlock, his tall figure having to bend low to meet her not-so-tall one.

Why was she kissing him? She had no idea, why was she still kissing him after realizing she was kissing him? She really had no idea.

But here was a crazy thought.

Maybe…just maybe, because…It… was…nice?

* * *

><p>"Do you see anything?" Daphne asked impatiently as she peered out of the window, to her right was Red, holding obnoxious binoculars that saw darn near anything.<p>

Red shook her head, "Nope, just trees, you know you guys have more land than you think, right?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "I don't care about the scenery! What are Sabrina and Puck doing out there? It's been an hour!"

Red shrugged, accidentally adjusting her binoculars to just the right angle so she saw two people, one girl, one boy, lip locking in the forest, she zoomed in closer to confirm that it was who her and Daphne were about to be squealing about.

"Oh…my…gawd." She gasped. Daphne's little ears immediately pricked up

"What? What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Daphne, I think I just won the bet…"

"Whaddya mean, you won? Give me those." She snatched them away and looked, when she saw what Red saw, her eyes widened.

"Will you look at that? They're about to take each other's lips off!" she exclaimed, fascinated.

Red nodded, her eyes wide too.

"But, you still haven't won yet." Daphne continued, smirking, "I know my sister, she takes forever just to pick an ice cream flavor."

"So…she's a…harlot?"

"Uh…NO! Never! She just…I just know the bet's not over, don't even get your hopes up."

Red rolled her eyes, "I'm still raising the stakes."

"Fine, you think you're that much in the lead? Psh."

* * *

><p>"Forget about what just happened here." Sabrina said, her cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of scarlet.<p>

She had to admit though, she was half as angry as before, more embarrassed and a little giddy.

Puck still looked stunned, had Grimm really just violated his lips like that? Not that he didn't like it but…he just didn't understand, this totally contradicted their entire relationship as enemies.

But, again, not that he didn't like it, and her lips were _really_ soft, and he was happy, no matter how stiff his neck was, the girl had such a grip.

The two were silent as they walked the trail that they had chatted on not too long ago.

"Al-Al-Already For-For-Forgotten." Puck's face was pink, such a girly color on a man, though, he couldn't help it, that was just…wow, for him.

They trudged on in a painful, awkward silence that neither of them liked, but it was near mandatory, what could they possibly talk about now?

When they got back to the house, Daphne and Red were mysteriously nowhere to be found, and Mustardseed and Charlotte were talking politely, Mustardseed's feelings really played on his face because it was obvious he wasn't interested.

It gave Sabrina some sick satisfaction.

"Where have you guys been? It's been like, two hours…wait… ooh la la." Charlotte said, wriggling her eyebrows.

Sabrina fought down another blush. "I went to the river, I don't know where he went."

"Lies…" Puck hissed under his breath, he was over the embarrassed stage, and he was slightly smirking.

Sabrina discreetly elbowed him in the ribs, he yelped and piped down.

"Sure…anyway, I'll be going, Bri? Walk me to my car?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow, a sure sign that she had to talk to her.

"Okay."

When they were safely outside Charlotte tugged on her arm, "Um…hello?"

"What?"

"You have two underwear models in your house, under your roof, and they're twins!"

"So?"

"Tell me your dating one of them."

"Uh…no." Sabrina replied, _I just kiss on one and constantly flirt with the other, but I'm totally still single,_ she thought, wanting to mentally slap herself.

Charlotte looked surprised, "So…your dating both of them?"

"No."

"Friends with benefits?"

"No!"

Now Charlotte was stunned. She kissed Sabrina's cheeks and got in her car without another word, she didn't understand, how could you live with twin hotties and not have one?

"Oh, I almost forgot, here, bye, sweets!" She handed her the gift bag and drove away. Much to Sabrina's relief and sadness, she hardly got to spend time with the girl, instead she was making out with Puck, she could've done that anytime!

Sabrina stopped, and the shocked-ness that washed over her every time she thought about the kiss wiped her out.

"Sabrina?" She heard a voice call her.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're just, standing there." Mustardseed said as he jogged up to her, relieved that the annoying girl was gone, pretty, but too talkative, it was New York City this, New York City that, blah, blah, blah, he lived in New York City, he had been for centuries, he already knew everything there was to know.

"Oh, just thinking about…stuff…" Sabrina replied, nervous, he was magical, what if he could read her thoughts?

"Oh, what stuff?"

_The kiss_…A little voice in her mind sing-songed.

"Nothing." She said aloud.

"How fascinating, please, tell me more."

Sabrina smiled, Mustardseed always had a way of making her forget about everything else.

"You are such a smart Alec." She snapped gently. He smiled.

"So I've been told."

Sabrina started toward the house, it was getting colder, and the sun was starting to set.

"You know, they say if you look directly at the sunset you get a wish." Mustardseed said, gesturing to the beautiful sunset.

Sabrina snorted, "Who says that?"

"Well, by they, I mean me, of course." He replied, Sabrina giggled, again.

"Because you're such the astrology expert." Sabrina rolled her eyes, but sat on the porch and looked at the retreating light source anyway.

"Apparently, I'm more of an expert than you are, because it's called astronomy." Mustardseed said with a chuckle as he sat down next to her.

Sabrina blushed a little, "Oh."

"Yeah, Puck's splendid at that, he was always the one into science and inventions, I myself am more of a writer kind of guy."

"Puck? Into anything educational? I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it, he was considered nothing short of a genius back when we both actually needed schooling."

Sabrina gazed at the orange-ish, pink-ish sun that glowed with a beauty that only the perfect sunset could have.

She yawned, it had been such a long day, and then Sabrina found herself leaning into Mustardseed as she felt herself doze.

Her last thoughts before completely falling asleep in Mustardseed's arms were of Puck, she imagined him having the wit and brains his brother did.

And then she realized she couldn't.

Though, the boy was a good kisser, as much as she wanted to, Sabrina couldn't deny that, she felt her fingers absently touching her lips, where not two hours ago his lips had been

And he was funny, and strong, caring, and apparently smart.

But so was Mustardseed, they were so different, yet so alike.

Sighing, Sabrina made her wish.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it, and now, I feel I should tell you…I'M DONE! I AM OFFICALLY DISCONTINUING THE KING WARS!

…

…

HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES!

I just kidding! I just kidding! I would never delete this story! I am not that type of person and I love this story probably more than all of you do combined, it's my story baby.

Now pick up your spilled milk and muffins, and have a good day!

Ciao!

~MissSophie~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: 4,692. 4,692 words to say how sorry I am about not updating. But you've all heard of that feeling right? That horrible, terrible thing that creeps up on you and nearly breaks your life apart and flicks the crumbs away?

No, not depression, I meant writer's block. But they're nearly the same thing when you want to be an author.

Anyway, let's make this short and sweet, shall we? I am so sorry for not updating in 16 months (Don't round that or you'll see it's been a year.) But I'm back now, back on my feet with amazing ideas that hopefully you all will like. I've been writing all day and my fingers are cramped like I have arthritis, and I'm pretty sure my keyboard wants a restraining order from my finger tips. I've apologized to them both too, but hopefully they're less forgiving than you all.

Oh and tip, you might want to go back and at least read chapter 5, even if it sucks because I was a little bit more clueless then. Because even I had to do that to get some references. Just a suggestion.

Alright, let me shut up, well...Enjoy ;)

The King Wars

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Oh the _horror_.

Sabrina blushed as red as the sinful thing she held in her hand. How dare Charlotte give this to her with a wink and innocent smile! She shoved the article of clothing back in the bag that had cleverly been disguised as an Old Navy bag so she'd accept it and sat on her floor, blowing her hair out of her eyes angrily and thinking of the best ways to kill someone without getting caught.

After a minute of breathing and plotting, curiosity got the best of her, and Sabrina took it out of the bag again and observed. She twisted it this way and that, trying to see how she would even put it on if she ever did decide to wear it.

Not that she ever,_ ever _would.

"Grimm, I ne-" Puck was cut off by Sabrina shrieking and, in a moment of pure genius, throwing the garment across the room.

"Puck! Get out!" Her voice was shrill, and her face was still an embarrassed peach.

"...What's that?" Puck asked, his face was one of malice and confusion, he didn't know what it was, but if he couldn't have it, he wanted it.

Sabrina paled, if Puck, _Puck _got ahold of that thing...She would never live it down.

"Nothing, it's just a shirt, duh." Sabrina tried to be nonchalant, but Puck smirked and began walking across the room. Sabrina gasped and began climbing across her bed, it became a race as the both wrestled to get the lace.

"Puck! Let go!" Sabrina growled.

"Um...No." Puck replied calmly and tugged harder.

The silken and lace nightie ended up being pulled at each end as the two teens ended up on opposites ends of Sabrina's bed, tugging apart the thing. Whereas Puck was acting out of his usual annoyance, Sabrina was acting out of desperation, and praying that Puck was too unobservant to see what it was.

It became tug of war as both blondes grunted and pulled, it was an intense battle, and only paused when there were three neat raps at the door.

Sabrina's face turned to one of confusion, since when did anyone knock on her door?

"Come in!" She called, Puck used her being distracted as leverage to gain the upper hand on the clothing. Sabrina shrieked and tugged back.

"...Am I interrupting something?" Mustardseed's kind and at the moment extremely confused voice broke through Sabrina's war mindset and stunned, she let go, Puck gave a victory whoop and held the lingerie in the air.

"No, no, you can leave!" Sabrina cried, desperately trying to snatch the thing back.

"Nah, I was just helping Grimm go through her clothes." Puck held it just out of her reach and smirked just like a blonde-headed imp. He then held it out in the open, a victorious look on his face.

Sabrina made a choked noise and her hands flew to her flaming face in embarrassment, Mustardseed was pounds more attentive as his brother was.

Mustardseed was silent, he looked appropriately uncomfortable enough.

"Puck...Do you know what that is?" He asked slowly, Puck looked at it for a second, then held it up and turned it this way and that. Sabrina wanted to die, right there, right then.

"Isn't it just a shirt or something?" Puck said, well, until he saw the suspenders hanging from the bottom, not to mention the attached garters.

"Hey Puck." Mustardseed put his hand under his chin, "Remember that time we went to France with Mom in 1867?"

Puck nodded.

"And we went past that place that smelled of ale and was loud with laughter and music?"

Puck nodded again.

"And remember when we snuck in and ran into those strange women?"

Puck nodded, then tensed suddenly, he looked at the lingerie, then at Sabrina, then back at the lingerie, then at Mustardseed then back at the lingerie, then Sabrina, all the while maintaining a perfect poker face, wordlessly, he handed the red cloth back to Sabrina, stood and left the room, with Mustardseed patting his back on the way out.

In the silent moments that commenced after Puck disappeared, Sabrina's face was still red, and she was still murderously embarrassed. She stared at the floor as Mustardseed looked at her bedpost, his hands in his pockets.

"It's not mine." Sabrina blurted, and was telling the half-truth. She was giving the thing right back to Charlotte the next moment she saw her.

Mustardseed looked at her with an innocent grin, "Everyone has their hobbies." He shrugged, "Who am I to judge?"

And with that, he walked out of the room, and Sabrina proceeded to promptly die of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna eat that?" Charlotte asked Sabrina. Sabrina snapped out of her jumbled thoughts and looked at her friend, who was sitting crossed-legged on her bed with an empty carton.<p>

Charlotte had been having a craving for Chinese food, so, even though Sabrina had just had the same exact meal the other day, she ordered it again for her and her friend to share.

"Get your own." Sabrina snapped, and shoveled her lo-mein into her mouth, it wasn't all the time she got to have normal food two days in a row.

Charlotte stuck her tongue out and turned her attention back towards the TV as she plucked two egg rolls from the bag. "Harry is so going to hook-up with Helena behind Charmaine's back." She commented, referring to the TV screen, and ate one egg-roll in one bite.

On the television screen were two good-looking twenty-somethings, staring at each other intently, the way too pretty guy looked away from the girl dramatically, "Sandra, I never wanted to hurt you." He said in a deep voice.

"Oh, Jeff, what's wrong?" Sandra said, making sure to flip her bright red hair and bat her eyelashes as she laid her head on his back.

"I'm...I'm..." Jeff put his fist to the wall in front of him, then turned around and held Sandra at arms length while hanging his head.

"You're what, Jeff?"

"I'm...I'm gay."

"We know." Charlotte said loudly and in an uninterested tone and Sabrina burst out laughing. The Dumb and the Hopeless was Charlotte's favorite soap opera, and she knew every character and their mother's life story.

Well it wasn't really called the Dumb and the Hopeless, Sabrina just called it that, it was really called Hightower High or something like that.

The two teenage girls were having a sleepover, and were stocked up with candy, scary movies, magazines and of course, Chinese. Sabrina sighed, only Charlotte could bring out this extremely girly side of her, one time they'd even done each other's make up, and it _hadn't even been Charlotte's idea_.

Sabrina decided Charlotte was a bad influence. But she loved her like another sister nonetheless.

"So, did you like my gift?" Charlotte asked slyly when commercials came on. Sabrina's eyes widened when she realized she'd forgotten about the garment in a matter of a few hours, with Puck and Mustardseed clouding her mind, she wasn't really focusing on much these days.

Sabrina quickly grabbed the nearest pillow and hit Charlotte with it.

"Ow!" Charlotte cried.

"No. I. Did. Not!" Sabrina hit her after every word, then threw the pillow to the side, "That was a horrible gift and you know it!"

Charlotte feigned hurt, "I'll have you know I took great care in choosing that for you." Sabrina looked like she wanted to hit her again, "Ungrateful brat." Charlotte muttered loud enough for Sabrina to hear.

"I would've appreciated a post card a lot more." Sabrina rolled her eyes and grabbed Charlotte's other egg roll, Charlotte shoved her and got a fortune cookie to take the egg roll's place.

"Well did you at least use it?"

"Use it? I didn't even know how to put it on!" Sabrina quickly regretted what she said, "Not...that I, like...tried or anything..."

Charlotte knew better, she gave Sabrina a look, "Go put it on." She ordered.

"No!"

"Uh-huh."

"But!-"

"Now."

Sabrina put on an 'okay' face and headed to the bathroom after grabbing the piece from under her bed.

Ten minutes later Sabrina came stumbling back in the room with a towel wrapped tightly around her and her face pink, "Of course everyone chooses _now_ to want to use the bathroom." She grumbled.

"Lemme see!" Charlotte said, turning off the television now that her show had gone off, Harry had indeed hooked up with Helena behind Charmaine's back, and, come to find out, Charmaine was doing the same thing with Chad.

Sabrina reluctantly dropped the towel and put her hands across her body.

"God Sabrina, I'm not some forty year old pervert, I'm your best friend, now just put your hands on your damn hips."

Sabrina did so, scowling and blushing at the same time.

Charlotte gasped, "Oh my god, I _j'adore_ your body! You have like, the _perfect _hourglass figure!"

"Will you!-" Sabrina exclaimed as she looked towards the door and then back to her friend, "Will you keep it down?"

"But you put it on wrong." Charlotte ignored her as she got up fixed the lingerie on her friend, when she was done, Sabrina felt like she was about to get on the Victoria Secret runway. She twisted and turned in the unfamiliar clothing, looking at herself in her full-sized mirror.

"This is too weird, I look like I do adult films, Char."

"That's the point." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she went to take her place back on the bed, "Do you think guys get turned on by nuns?"

"Shh!" Sabrina shushed her friend again, she talked too loud for Sabrina's good. Sabrina went to grab her towel to wrap it back around herself, but she couldn't find it.

"Charlotte..." She said warningly, Charlotte shook her head, but then shifted her weight so her butt concealed the towel even more.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, she'd just have to run like hell to the bathroom because that's where her clothes were.

She opened the door slowly, the hall was empty, Puck's door was closed and you could hear the sounds of video games, and Daphne and Red's room door was closed, and the sounds of a movie was blasting from there.

_Alright, coast is clear, just go_. Sabrina thought and took a swift step out into the hall, dressed like a cover girl for Playboy.

She closed her door behind her with Charlotte giving her a thumbs up. Then she went to sprint to the bathroom.

Of course, it didn't happen that way. No, instead she slammed into something hard.

_Please be a wall, please be a wall, please be a wall_, Sabrina chanted to herself, she'd rather have a concussion than for someone to see her like this.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Grimm!"

_You've got to be kidding me. _Was Sabrina's only thought.

Then, of course, Daphne chose that moment to bounce all jolly-like out of her room and into the bathroom, closing it behind her.

Sabrina wanted to die as Puck stepped back and looked at her, his eyebrows raising and his own cheeks reddening. And of course the only thing Sabrina could think about was the kiss in the woods, that awkwardness was easy companionship compared to the situation at hand.

"Puck! What are you doing in the hallway!" She shrieked, in the middle of a heat stroke from embarrassment. Technically, _technically_, he had a right to be in the hallway, he did live there. But still, Sabrina was angry he chose that _exact_ moment to leave his room, the exact moment she had left hers in garters.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetos." He stammered like he didn't know better. His green eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his big head, and his mouth was open, whether it was in shock or horror Sabrina didn't really care to find out.

Two seconds later Sabrina realized he was just staring at her barely clad body and crossed her arms.

"I'm just going to...go...like now." She barely finished her sentence as she nearly flew back into her own room, slamming the door behind her and covering her face.

"What happened, Tila Tequila?" Charlotte asked, distracted as she tried to open a pack of sour skittles.

"Puck." Was all Sabrina could get out as she tried to stop hyperventilating.

Charlotte dropped the skittles as put her hands over her mouth and widened her eyes until they looked comical, but then she burst into a fit of giggles. Sabrina looked at her like she was insane, and also like she wanted to murder her, but then, after a few moments, Sabrina had to laugh herself. They didn't know what they were laughing about, maybe it was all the Chinese, maybe it was the sheer embarrassment, but Sabrina was almost doubled over in laughter and Charlotte was rolling around on the bed, holding her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Charlotte gasped through laughs, "He actually saw you like that?"

Sabrina nodded and Charlotte had the decency to put on a face of pity for a moment.

"What'd he say?"

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetos." Sabrina repeated in a voice that sounded not unlike the cartoon character Goofy, and went to try and untie the thing from behind. Charlotte broke into whole new fit of guffaws.

"He basically saw you naked and he says...Cheetos?"

Sabrina had to break down into a fresh set of giggles herself, even though she was shuddering,"Yeah." Char got up and helped her after she saw her continuously struggling, still chuckling. Then Charlotte turned around as Sabrina changed into different night clothes and jumped onto her bed.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Chia." Charlotte sang and the girls had another round of chortling.

"Reeses me." Sabrina said as she crawled under her covers. Charlotte threw her one of the candies and picked up the movies.

"Soo..." She said as she leafed through the DVDs, "I have the Fly, 1950s version, Prom Night and...The Shining."

"Definitely not the Shining." Sabrina wanted to be able to sleep through the night.

"Then Prom Night?"

"Isn't Prom like, around the corner?"

Charlotte snorted, "Yeah, in like, four months."

"Too soon."

"But's it Johnathan Schaech..." Charlotte said with longing in her voice as she stared at the DVD cover.

"Isn't he the psycho?" Sabrina replied as she rummaged around in the Chinese food bag, looking for more egg rolls.

"But...Johnathan Schaech..."

"Next." Sabrina sat back and popped the Reeses into her mouth.

Charlotte pouted for a moment, then tossed the movie to the side. "So the Fly it is?"

"Mmm-hmm" Sabrina said through a mouthful of chocolate and peanut butter.

"Otay." Charlotte popped the movie in and then got under the covers with her own sour skittles.

The girls laughed at the bad effects of the movie, and almost cried when the scientist said he loved his wife. Well, Charlotte cried, Sabrina just frowned really deeply.

Sabrina tried to focus on the movie, but her mind kept drifting to Puck and the look on his face when he'd seen her, and then their kiss and then her and Mustardseed's almost kiss at the diner and the sun. Sabrina mentally sighed and decided to do the easiest thing, blame it all on Charlotte, she'd bought the freaking lingerie.

"Hey Char?" Sabrina said about halfway through the movie, while the doctor burned his notes.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"'Kay."

* * *

><p>Sabrina shivered as she took off her coat and her hat, it was an unforgivingly cold day, and even a small trip to Charlotte's car to say goodbye was brutal.<p>

"There you are." Mustardseed said as he half bounced, half skidded in front of Sabrina, fully dressed in a coat, boots and a knit cap.

"Here I am." Sabrina said with a smile as she took off her scarf and shivered again.

"I was just wondering if you'd like be my companion on the perilous journey to the grocery store." He said with a half-smile that made Sabrina's heart flop like his curls in his eyes.

"Um, sure, that sounds great." Sabrina said cheerily, forgetting about any cold weather as she reached for her coat and put it on again, then her hat and scarf.

Mustardseed fully smiled now, "Great."

Sabrina was sure she was going to look like Two-Face if she kept smiling so wide.

"Shall we go?"

Sabrina snapped out it, "We shall." The two walked outside and Mustardseed shut the door behind them and then they were off to the grocery store, which was only a ten minute walk. The two blondes walked in silence, making crunching sounds with their feet as they crushed stiffened leaves underneath their boots. Sabrina thought about Puck, and how strange he was.

Cheetos?

Did he really say Cheetos?

Sabrina shook her head.

"Hey Mustardseed?" She asked, stuffing her hands in her pockets to warm her numb fingers.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with your brother?"

Mustardseed laughed loudly, "I must say, I didn't expect that."

Sabrina smiled sheepishly, "I was just wondering."

"And rightfully so, I wonder myself sometimes." Mustardseed replied, he pulled his cap further down on his ears, "I think." His voice got low, like he was telling a secret, "He's hiding something."

Sabrina looked to the ground, her eyebrows furrowing deeply, "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know." Mustardseed said vaguely,"Something."

Sabrina cocked her head bemusedly and looked to the ground once again, trying and failing to count the multi-colored leaves on the earth's floor.

* * *

><p>Get It and Go Mini Mart was a small market a couple of blocks from the Grimm house where everything from groceries to baby powder to car tires were sold. It was run by Mr. Meffin, a kindly old Everafter, better known as "the Muffin Man." He was round and pudgy, and gave free candy to children who didn't rip off his store.<p>

The welcome bells clinked together as Mustardseed and Sabrina entered the store through the old-fashioned door. They walked over to the groceries section.

"I figured since we're the only two in the house that...um..." Mustardseed began to explain in an antsy manner as he picked up an apple and examined it.

"Don't eat Granny's cooking?" Sabrina finished for him nonchalantly, it wasn't exactly a secret that Sabrina couldn't stomach Granny Relda's cooking

He looked relieved, "Yes, yes, I thought maybe you'd like a say in what we _can_ eat." Sabrina instantly perked up at the thought of normal food. She grabbed a shopping cart and looked at all the different options; Oreos, pasta, taco kits, flour, it all looked so...normal.

"So what do you want to get?" Sabrina asked politely, pushing the cart down the aisles, she didn't know the last time she'd been in a grocery store, probably a couple of months ago to look for Worm-tongue fruit with Relda. It hadn't gone very well, ending in Relda losing her temper with another store employee, and safe to say, there was no Worm-tongue.

"How about you surprise me?" Mustardseed answered her, winking at her and making her heart shimmy to the left.

He didn't have to tell her twice. The next moment Sabrina was already down the aisle, throwing bread into the cart.

"Basics." Sabrina said, "Always get bread, you can make anything with bread."

Mustardseed nodded like she'd just told him the secret to life. Sabrina giggled then went to the packaged goods section.

"And Ramen Noodles, with bread and Ramen, you'll practically be set for life." Sabrina joked as she threw a pack into the cart. Mustardseed watched with fascination as Sabrina ran up and down the aisle's putting various, brightly colored boxes into the cart, and explaining why they needed what she was putting in the cart.

Then there were the fruits. "Gotta have apples." Sabrina said when she put a pack of apples in the cart.

"But of course." Mustardseed made a dramatically funny face that made Sabrina stick out her tongue at him.

Then she was over in the greens, throwing lettuces and carrots in. Mustardseed couldn't help but laugh at the little blonde, she looked cute as a button as she ran through the store like a child, picking up everything in sight.

After about an hour, the cart became too heavy for Sabrina to push, and she struggled to get it to the cash register.

"Let me, please." Mustardseed said Sabrina sighed and handed it over as she stepped up to the counter.

"Tired yourself out, did you?"

"Uh-huh."

Mustardseed smirked, looking too much like Puck for a moment, "I can only imagine."

"Why hello Ms. Sabrina, and good day, Mr. Puck." Mr. Meffin said in his Winnie-the-Pooh sounding voice.

"Hi Mr. Meffin, but this isn't Puck, this is his brother, Mustardseed."

"Ohh, I see." Mr. Meffin had a knowing look on his face, what he knew is what stumped Sabrina. "How delighted to meet you, son." Mr. Meffin shook hands with Mustardseed and smiled, "I apologize, you look very much like your brother."

"Identical, actually." Mustardseed said, "We look very similar."

How could two people who looked so similar be so different on the inside? Sabrina wondered, it didn't make sense.

"Is this all?" Mr. Meffin asked, ringing up the items.

"Is it?" Mustardseed looked to Sabrina, who nodded.

"Yep." She said.

"Alright, that'll be...two-hundred and thirty eight dollars, and forty three cents." Said Mr. Meffin as he started to bag things.

Sabrina gaped, she hadn't even been thinking about the prices! She wanted to melt to the floor in embarrassment, they were going to have to put everything back.

_What a gold digger he must think I am,_ Sabrina thought to herself as she opened her mouth to tell Mr. Meffin they'd restock whatever they'd put in the cart.

"I'm sor-"

"Do you take credit?" Mustardseed interrupted her and didn't hesitate in the slightest as he pulled out a black leather wallet out of his back pocket.

"Sure do."

"Good." He grinned as he handed over a glossy black credit card to Mr. Meffin, who took it and swiped it on his rickety old cash register.

"Holden!" Mr. Meffin called towards the back of the store, "Come help with these bags, please!"

"I'm coming, Gramps." Mr. Meffin's grandson came jogging out of the back of the store. He was a tall, lanky boy who wore glasses and kept his long mousy brown hair in ponytail. He almost reminded Sabrina of Napoleon Dynamite, it was the voice, his voice sounded just like Napoleon Dynamite's. Charlotte had pointed that out to her one of the days they had come into the market after school for candy.

Sabrina hadn't known who she'd meant, but then they had watched the movie at their next sleepover, and Sabrina had laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

She was suppressing giggles now as Holden put their many groceries into the bags. Mr. Meffin and Holden didn't notice but Mustardseed caught Sabrina's eyes and raised an eyebrow, she slightly shook her head, she'd tell him after.

"Just sign here." Mr. Meffin held out the receipt and Mustardseed signed it, Sabrina nosily peered at his signature. It looked like one straight out of a movie, a movie where a vampire, because it's known fact that all vampires write in a perfect Edwardian script, signs a receipt.

"Thank you, you two have a nice day." Mr. Meffin said, and then looked at Holden expectantly.

"Oh." Holden was so very awkward, "Uh, bye Sabrina and Puck-"

"No, see, that's not Puck, that's his brother." His grandfather corrected him.

"Oh, well then, uh, bye Sabrina and...brother who looks like Puck." Holden muttered to the dusty counter in front of him as his face flamed red.

"Bye Holden and Thank you, Mr. Meffin." Sabrina said understandingly and Mustardseed waved, Sabrina made a pitiful face. She knew Mr. Meffin tried to get his painfully socially awkward grandson to be more social. You could go right up to Holden and wave at his nose and someone would still have to tell him to say Hi.

One time, this girl, Minnie, had had a crush on Holden when she had first transferred from a high school in Syracuse, and Holden hadn't noticed her attraction even after she'd blatantly kissed him. Now, Minnie made jabs at Holden more than anyone else.

_Poor Holden_, Sabrina thought.

"So what was so funny about the tall fellow with the ponytail?" Mustardseed questioned as he grabbed most of the bags from her hands.

Sabrina was reminded of what indeed was so funny about Holden, and burst out laughing. "Oh, have you ever seen Napoleon Dynamite?"

"No, I don't think I have. Is he a friend of Bonaparte?"

That made Sabrina laugh even harder, "No, no, it's a movie, well, Napoleon is a character in the movie but that's what the movie is called."

"Oh, no I've never seen a film by that name."

"Oh my god! You have to see it!" Sabrina declared, stomping her foot and throwing her hands in the air. Consequentially, she dropped a couple of her bags, Mustardseed swooped in and grabbed them for her.

"Then I shall." He said, balancing her and his bags in his two hands,

"If you keep taking my bags I won't have anything to carry." Sabrina huffed, trying to get her bags back, "You can't even handle all of those."

"Or can I?" Mustardseed said, his eyes taking on a humorously mysterious look. He took two bags and slung them around his neck so they hung off of him like a necklace.

"Innovation." He said in an evil scientist's voice.

Sabrina was in tears from laughter, "Impressive." She choked out.

They were already halfway to the house, and for a moment they chatted about petty things, like the weather, cats, to which Mustardseed was surprisingly allergic, and whether more than one cactus was called cacti or cactuses.

"Mustardseed?" Sabrina said once they had quieted down.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sabrina smiled and nodded to herself as she looked at the ground and tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

The hour had gotten a little late, and the tell-tale signs of six were approaching fast as a light indigo blanket settled itself over Ferryport Landing's sky, the faint outline of a crescent moon began to show and crickets began to chirp. It seemed that the town was turning in early in preparation for the winter that was to come.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know something." Mustardseed stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, which caused Sabrina to stop too.

"What?"

"I want you to know that..." He trailed off mid-sentence, his eyes falling to the cracks in the sidewalk.

"That..." Sabrina goaded him on, wanting to hear what he had to say.

Mustardseed sighed deeply, then looked her straight in the eyes and put his hand on her shoulder, "I want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

Sabrina didn't know if it was his thick British accent, or the mood lighting that street lamp number seven had decided to give off, or maybe even the two cats going at it behind the fire hydrant.

But she kissed him.

* * *

><p>AN: Can this be considered a cliffy? I dunno, maybe, maybe not. Well anyways, you know the drill, read and review, or read and cut off my thumbs for not updating in so long, which ever tickles your tarantula. Oh and Reviewsfeed _will_ be coming back...next chapter, which will be soon because I have already started it! -Does self-appreciation disco- Ahem, anyways, again, I want to thank all my faithful readers who have waited so long, or maybe you haven't waited, it's nice to think you did though, anyhoo, thank you, love you all, and it feels good to be back :D

PS: Please don't cut off my thumbs, I like them.

PPS: Oh and do not worry, there _will_ be Puckabrina, this is the King _Wars_, not Custer's Last Stand, which means both armies have a perfectly equal chance ;D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hullo! Here is Chapter 7, and it hasn't been a year! :D

I'm hoping I can gain you guys' trust back, because I will be updating this story more often from now on, so no need to be afraid to read it.

Anyways, so as I promised, without further ado...Reviewsfeed!

**Iizninja** said: Y-y-you… and… and then… I just…

HOW DID I MISS THIS BEFORE?

Oh my golly gracious, this story is amazing! I flailed! Really, truly, flailed my brain out. It's just so cute and funny and surprising and titillating (no matter how mature I usually am, that word always makes me giggle) and just FANTASTIC. Yeah, I'm fangirling. It's kinda what I do. But, hey, you deserve it. I'm glad you're back. If you hadn't come back, I'd never even known you were gone. Now, however, I feel like I missed you as much as I'm sure everyone else did.

The best thing for me about this story is that the whole thing's very ORIGINAL. It's something new and interesting, I'm not sighing with mundane characters or dialogue. :D :D :D :D

Okay, I'm very tired and I'm sure this review made no sense and I didn't say anything you probably cared about. This is, really, fantastic. :D Good work amiga. Good work.

**Sophia Martin** Loves this

**Sophia Martin** commented: You're review made me squee and giggle! And I instantly began writing Chapter 8. Thank you, like, 6 million times for the comment on originality, people sometimes say that they prefer Mustardseed with Daphne and Sabrina with Puck. As do I, but that's what _everybody_ does, so why not mix it up a little, eh? ;)

**Guest** said:

ooh lala, I likey! More sabeed! which sounds like weed. Which is illegal

In the USA

**Sophia Martin** like this

**Sophia Martin **commented: Lawl, Sabeed does sound like weed, or the name of a Middle Eastern city. Truthhonest, Guest, I actually don't know who Sabrina's going to end up with here, so there will be more Sabeed and Puckabrina :D

**Velika Silvertongue** said:

Is it a cliffie? Hmmm... Good question... OF COURSE IT'S A CLIFFIE YOU INSANE TARRANCHULA TICKLING MUSTARDSEED MINGLING PUCK DOUBLING SIX CHAPTER WRITERING DINER DANCERING CACTI CUCTUSSESING LINGERIE CHEETOING WHERE'S ELVIS GONE IN THIS STORYERING ROOFLESS TOODLING MONSTER MASHING LEAF RAKING STORE RUNNING MONEY SPENDING RUTHLESS SOON TO BE THUMBLESS AUTHOUR!

Btw, great story! :)

**Sophia Martin** loves this

**Sophia Martin** commented: This review was...one of the most...bestest and interesting ones I've ever gotten, danks you, danks you. Lawl, I feared for my life when I first read it, you know how intimidating those caps can be. Thank you

Want to be in reviewsfeed? Just submit an awesome review that I can easily reply to because I am lazy as I don't know what!

-Cue corny jingle music-

Alright, so...Here we go, and oh! It's short...er

The King Wars

* * *

>Chapter 7<p><p>

Cheetos.

All he'd wanted was another bag of Cheetos.

"These are exquisite, what are they?" Mustardseed had said while he'd eaten one little orange puff of heaven after another, Puck had looked back over his shoulder from Paradox 3.0 and smirked.

"The reason for living." He said and looked back towards the TV as his character, Titus, slashed the head of a zombie guard.

"I nearly agree."

Mustardseed had been lounging on his brother's trampoline, watching him kill undead beings and shoveling Cheeto's into his mouth by the pound. He didn't understand it, the way his brother had explained it, they were like cheese, only they weren't cheese they were a type of potato chip, only they weren't potatoes.

The human world was a very baffling world indeed.

"So..." Puck began slowly, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke, "Since you and Grimm are all BFF lovey-dovey now, or whatever-"

Mustardseed interrupted, "-We are not BFF lovey-dov-What does that even mean?"

"It means 'Oh Mustardseed's so strong and handsome with his white wings and fancy dancing.'" Puck mocked Sabrina with theatrics, batting his eyelashes and rolling his eyes.

"Was...Was that supposed to be Sabrina?"

"...Maybe."

"Puck, you sounded like a deranged Southern Belle-"

"-It doesn't mat-"

"-No, more like a deranged Southern cow-"

"-That's besides the point." Puck snapped as he made Titus hit a zombie flight attendant over the head with a chair. "I was just wondering if she...you know...said anything about me."

"Like what?" Mustardseed ate another Cheeto and looked at his brother with raised eyebrows and an amused expression. He knew Puck liked Sabrina, the three blind mice could see that, the way his brother stared at Sabrina and at the most random times he would just smile for no reason, Mustardseed had never felt that way about anyone really, much less any girl.

Though, he could see why Puck felt that way about Sabrina, she was quite...different, in a good way, of course.

"Like...you know...anything." Puck kept his eyes glued to the video game.

"I dunno, she doesn't really have much to go off of, though." Mustardseed searched his brain to find anything nice Sabrina had said about Puck, though, it was equally as hard to find anything nice Puck had said about Sabrina.

Puck snorted, "Not my fault she doesn't see how amazing I am."

Mustardseed rolled his eyes, "You do make a good point." He said sarcastically.

"I know I do."

Mustardseed shook the plastic bag, but only tangerine colored dust fell out onto the trampoline, he frowned. "Puck?" He said in his 'little brother voice', the voice he hadn't used in years. It was a cross between a whine and pout, and usually got his brother to do whatever he wanted him to.

"What?" Puck replied, sounding annoyed.

"Get me some more orange thingies, please?"

"Get it yourself."

"But..." He looked at his older brother with wide eyes and a quivering bottom lip, "You're my big brother."

Puck sighed and paused the game as he stood up in a fit, "For crying out loud, Mustardseed!" He set the controller aside and huffed as he left and slammed his bedroom door behind him. Mustardseed licked his fingers contentedly as he laid back on the trampoline with a smirk.

What? He was still a Goodfellow.

Puck stalked into the hallway, slightly angry that Mustardseed still had him wrapped around his finger, along with everyone he met. From the moment he'd popped into the world, with his chubby cheeks and angelic-looking, looking being the key word, eyes, he'd had everyone at his beck and call. What made him so likeable anyways? It couldn't be his looks alone, because his brother looked almost just like himself. Maybe it was the accent, it was probably the accent.

"I used to have an accent too, y'know." Puck muttered to himself as he made his way down the hallway at a slow rate. Granted, he hadn't used his natural dialect in about...500 years now, was it? He'd lost count, but it still had been there.

"I could talk like that again, if I really wanted t-" Puck slammed into something, or someone in the middle of his conversation with himself, he jumped back and looked at his attacker.

Of course it was Grimm.

"Hey! Watch where your going, Grimm!" He cried and then stopped at the sight of her panic-stricken face, she looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown right then. Then he saw why.

Sabrina was wearing...Well that was just it, she wasn't really wearing anything at all.

Puck had a mini flashback to 1867, when he'd convinced Mustardseed to sneak into that terrible place in France with those women who were wearing nearly the same thing in different, bright colors, dancing and flaunting themselves all while jabbering away in French, which, of course, Mustardseed understood perfectly. It had scarred him, left his poor little self traumatized. But standing there, in front of Grimm, it suddenly didn't seem so bad.

Daphne then bounced out of her room, just like a marshmallow, and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her like there were no problems in America.

"Puck! What are you doing in the hallway!" Sabrina had shrieked, her face redder than any tomato Puck had ever seen, and even a little green as she fumbled around, clearly not knowing what to do with herself.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetos." Was all he could say, Mustardseed had wanted Cheetos, how was he supposed to know Sabrina would waltz out of her room looking like that? Puck was surely going to have a heart attack if she kept standing there like that. Forget the sweater, her curves were nearly on full display now.

"I'm just going to...go...like now." Sabrina said and the in the next second she was gone, back into her room.

_So soon?_ Puck couldn't help but think. He stood there for a moment after she'd Usain Bolt-ed out of his sight, his eyes wide and mouth agape, trying to process what happened. Another thing that wasn't fair, Mustardseed got to be the suave one, with diners and dancing, while Puck had to endure the awkward kissing and now _this_. How were they even supposed to look each other in the eye now?

Puck ran his hair through his curls and tried to regulate both his breathing and his heartbeat as he shakily climbed down the stairs. Though, now, being sent to get Cheetos by his snotty brother didn't seem like such a bad thing.

Not a bad thing at all.

* * *

><p><p>

"Where'd you guys go?" Daphne asked suspiciously as Sabrina and Mustardseed barreled in through the front door with white eyelashes and grocery bags.

"Get It and Go." Sabrina said, though her words were muffled by her bright blue scarf. Daphne followed the two into the kitchen and helped them put away their food.

"Puck was looking for you two." She said, looking at them from the corner of her eye as she put some soda in the refrigerator.

"Of course he was." Sabrina rolled her eyes, but underneath her scarf her cheeks reddened as she put bread in the cabinet. The last person on earth she wanted to see was Puck, and next to him was Mustardseed. The rest of the walk home had been even more brutal than brutal as they tried to regain normalcy. Sabrina wanted to kick herself, and punch herself, maybe even bite herself for being so stupid.

"I want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you." He'd said in his European accent, all seductive-like, but basically friend-zoning her in his kingly way, and Sabrina had kissed him for it. And the worst part?

He'd kissed her back. For the slightest moment, maybe even a bit longer, he'd kissed her back.

"So what was the wish you made?" Mustardseed had said directly after they'd pulled apart, coughing and shifting their bags in their hands, and avoiding eye contact at all cost.

"I...um...can't tell you now, or it won't come true." Now they sounded like they were rehearsing for a bad play.

"This is true."

Then it had been silence, nothing but the sound of the wind and the screeching of cats. When they'd reached the house Sabrina had practically ran in, and put the key in the lock and pushed open the door all in one swift movement. Of course, Daphne had been waiting in the hallway with her foot tapping and her eyes slanted.

"I'm going to go see what Puck needed." Mustardseed said and left the two sisters alone, bounding up the stairs with two bags of Cheetos. Sabrina put a box of Twinkies in the cabinet, and when she closed the small door she was looking at her younger sister, who was staring at her with eyes slanted still.

"Where were you." Daphne asked, though it sounded more like it was an interrogational question.

"Down, Columbo, I told you, we were at the Get It and Go." Sabrina rolled her eyes, acting nonchalant even though she'd been startled, and gestured to the bags, "Duh."

"Alright, alright, so you were at the Get It and Go." Daphne looked at all the bags, "He paid?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes again, feeling sheepish and embarrassed, "Well you know very well I didn't, Daphne."

Daphne shrugged and nodded, reluctantly accepting the two teenager's alibi as she made her way to the living room, looking over her shoulder with her eyes still two brown slits.

"Your eyes will get stuck like that." Sabrina called to her sibling, looking to the ceiling at her sister's creepy yet...possibly well-places intentions. She sighed as she climbed the stairs, worn down by her trip and tired, not to mention the joy that was a headache that had decided to set itself right in the middle of her forehead.

_Ugh,_ Sabrina thought as she slugged herself into her room and onto her comfortable blue bed, _just ugh, ugh and more ugh, _she rested her head on her pillow, her blonde hair flying all over the place, _and ugh_.

_Hey, I just met you._

_And this is crazy._

_But here's my number._

_So call me maybe!_

Sabrina's head jerked upwards at the sound of mainstream pop music blasting in her already worn down ears. "What the...?" She grumbled to herself as she looked around for her cellphone, the culprit. When she found the gyrating device she snatched it up and clicked the green button, vowing to have the head of whoever was calling.

But then, only one person on earth would have 'Call Me Maybe' as their ringtone in her phone.

"What!" She snapped so fiercely she was pretty sure she'd just cut the air in front of her.

"Perfect! You're in a good mood!" Charlotte's extremely irritating, Poptart sweet voice flowed through the speaker and Sabrina wanted to scream.

"I'm hanging up."

"Now what would you go and do that for? I come in peace!"

Sabrina sighed and hung her head in her lap, "You've got ten seconds."

On the other end Sabrina heard a huge intake of breath, then, "OkaysoIhavethegreatestideaev erhowaboutwetakethosehotboyt oysofyoursondowntothenewbowl ingalleyandmakeitadoubledate ?"

Only...Only Charlotte.

"You're going to have to speak English, Busta." Sabrina said brusquely as she laid down on her bed and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Then may I have more than ten seconds, please?" Charlotte asked smartly.

"Thirty."

"Alright, so I have, like, the greatest idea ever. How about we take those hot boy toys of yours on down to the new bowling alley in town and make it a double date?"

Sabrina truly thought about it for a minute, at a glance it seemed like harmless, innocent fun. But with Charlotte and Puck mixed together, it could become not only World War III, but also another Great Depression, and maybe even slavery of the human race, y'know what? Let's just skip to the apocalypse, summarize it all up. In the end, everyone would die and there'd be a drastic shortage in food.

"No." Sabrina had to protect her planet.

"But!" Charlotte was going to start whining, Sabrina knew it. "But you didn't even think it over!"

"I did, and it's just about as good of an idea as the lingerie was."

"You never let me do anything fun!"

"_You _can go to bowling alley, and even take Mary-Kate and Ashley with you, but I refuse to be apart of that train wreck."

"Sabrina..." Charlotte's tone became a warning one, "I don't want to have to go to desperate measures."

Sabrina let out an exasperated breath, "What are you getting at, Char?" Why couldn't her friend just leave her be?

"I mean...I'm your _best_ friend, your other _sister,_ and I would absolutely _hate_ for anything like...Oh I don't know...perhaps something _scandalous _to get out or anything."

"Like what?" Sabrina's blue eyes were now slitted in suspicion.

"Oh...I _just _don't _know_...maybe something like a photograph of a certain blonde in a certain red thing..."

Sabrina sat up on her bed abruptly, causing the old springs to moan, "You didn't."

"Oh." Charlotte's voice was now evil, "But I did."

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?"

She would.

"We'll be ready in ten."

"'Kay! See you then! It's going to be fun!"

"Die. Now."

"Love you too!"

Sabrina growled as she threw her phone before she even hung up. After her mini-tantrum, she got up and changed into a simple outfit, a sweater and jeans. But then she had a mysterious change of heart as she looked in her mirror, hating that she was feeling frumpy in her comfortable getup.

"I'm going to kill Charlotte Grey, it'll be easy, a knife to the head, a noose to the throat, or maybe poison...Nah, too kind." Sabrina made a song of her disturbing sentence and sang it to herself as she rummaged through her chest, looking for something, anything, better.

She gave up when she began to think of resorting to her pajamas, and decided to go alert the boys of their impending doom.

* * *

><p><p>

"What's wrong with _you_?" Puck asked his sickly looking brother, who was seated on his trampoline with his hands in his hair and his face shifting between being pale and a bright red.

"Me? Nothing, I'm fine." Mustardseed replied quickly as he let go of his hair and wrung his hands, he didn't know what was wrong with him himself. Maybe he just really wanted to tell Puck of what had conspired on the way home from the grocery store.

_Hey Puck, you know that girl you're madly in love with? Yeah...I kissed her..._

_...And liked it..._

_...A lot._

For some reason that just didn't seem like the best way to go.

Mustardseed took a deep breath. He was better than this, he was a good person, well, at least he tried to be. But finding yourself and also having to rule nearly an entire species could be quite the challenge.

_It was a friendly kiss_, he told himself, _a 'thank you' kiss, a 'we're good old chaps' kiss. _

It sure hadn't felt like that though, it'd felt like the brightest, most brilliant fireworks finale during the most extravagant Fourth of July.

"Goodfellows?" Sabrina Grimm's voice was heard throughout Puck's forest of a room, and both boys nearly jumped out of their skin and into the other's. They scrambled to look normal, Mustardseed trying to convince himself that it had been a pal smooch and Puck trying to keep his mind on what she was wearing right _then_, not before.

"We're indeed home." Mustardseed spoke first, grabbing a random book so at least it looked like he was doing _something._

"Do you two feel up to going out tonight?" Sabrina asked, stepping into their view and looking at them both, then quickly fixing her gaze to a mossy rock off to the side.

"Depends, where?" Puck asked, relieved that she was in surely her grandmother's clothes.

"Um...There's this new bowling alley, down near the Get It and Go, and Charlotte and I were wondering if you two wanted to join us." Now she was grinding the toe of her sock into an innocent, now destroyed ant hill.

"That actually sounds fun, how about it, brother?" Mustardseed said, putting the book down and looking at Puck, who shrugged.

"Eh, I guess I'll give you guys the pleasure of being in my presence."

Sabrina rolled her eyes automatically, and smiled a small smile that made both brothers' hearts do a somersault. "Alright, meet me in the living room in ten then."

"Alright."

"Whatever."

Then she left, with both blonde boys staring at her as she retreated down the hallway, one in awe, the other in confusion.

It was a fun, family-friendly atmosphere with loud children, oversized shoes and overpriced pizza.

Maybe it was just what they all needed.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: There you go, this was only about 2,865 words, so I know -hangs head- I am ashamed at my disgrace, but I didn't want to take the extra time and have everyone think I disappeared again, so I'll just plug all the details into Chapter 8, which hopefully should be done pretty soon, but then, pretty soon for me might not actually be pretty soon. Anyhoo, farewell, and thanks for reading! Oh, and don't forget to review! It's what keeps me going next to Duncan Donuts!

-MissSophie


End file.
